Open Your Heart
by liLpAndaBear
Summary: Amu was mostly like any other 15 year old teenager. She has an annoying little sister, a single mother and a best friend who was always there for her. But then her life changes...full summary inside, rated T for themes
1. Chapter 1

**LPB: my third fanfic :D and im trying a new genre of writing :P**

**Disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara!**

**

* * *

Full Summary **

Amu was mostly like any other 'happy' 15 year old teenager. She has an annoying little sister, overprotective parents and had a best friend who was always there for her. But then her life changes, a new town, a new school, and something that her mum hesitates to tell her.

**Ages**

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Utau- 15

Kukai- 16

Ikuto- 17

Ami- 5

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Amu POV**

"Amu-chan, would you mind taking care of Ami whilst I go to my doctor's appointment?" My mother asked, lifting up her head above all the boxes which surrounded us in our new apartment. The bags under her eyes showed how tired and stressful she felt.

"I guess…" I replied, moving my hands robotically inside the box and then out.

"Arigato Amu-chan! I'll be right back; it should only take me half-an hour or so." She stood up, grabbed her handbag and set off towards the door.

I continued unpacking; I lifted a photo out of the box. It was of me, my dad and my mum while she was still pregnant with Ami. We all looked so happy. Who knew that a month later a terrible car accident would kill my dad. I wiped a tear away. It happened 5 years ago, but still the memory of it was as if it had only happened yesterday.

I was at school, listening to my maths teacher drone on and on about some prime factors. I had been staring out the window, watching the sakura tree sway with the wind, when one of the office ladies rushed into the classroom. The teacher was about to chide her off for not knocking and disrupting the class. She asked to talk to me at the door. That was when she told me, that my dad was in a car accident, that he was at the hospital now having an emergency treatment, and that he might not make it. I had run off to the hospital, the lady following me. I heard Yuki-chan calling out my name, asking what was wrong.

"Onee-chan! I want candy!" Ami shook my arm. "Pwease? Can I?"

I wiped away the rest of my tears and plastered a smile on my face. _I need to be strong for Ami's sake at least_. She's never seen our dad; he died before she was even born as she was still too small to understand. She still thinks that he is in France for 'business'. "Sure, let's go to the mall across the road Ami."

"Hai!" she saluted and then ran to get her shoes.

"Onee-chan I want that one!" she pointed to a large lollipop in SugarFix **(A/N: i don't own)** which was nearly as big as her head.

I looked at the price and then shook my head. "Ami, it's too expensive for a lolly. You won't be able to finish it either."

Ami's eyes started to water, "B-but I want that one!"

I sighed, "Fine, buy don't tell mama okay?"

"Yay! Onee-chan is the bwest!" She grabbed the lolly off the stand and then dragged me to the cashier.

"Hello, how are you?" The shop assistant smiled, scanning the lolly. "That would be $17.95 please." I paid her the money and took the lolly, giving it to Ami.

"Awigato onee-chan!"

I smiled at her, "Come on let's go back home now. Mama will be worried if she gets back and sees us gone." I said tiredly.

"Kay!" She replied energetically, holding on to my hand.

We walked towards the exit when I noticed a shop. _A few minutes wouldn't matter…_ "Ne, Ami, let's go to that shop there." I gestured to a clothes shop. Walking in, I noticed many other teenagers there who looked about my age. I went towards the 'girls' section, and immediately a black woollen jacket caught my eye. I found my size and tried it on in front of the mirror. It fit me perfectly. I looked at the price tag and my mood dulled immediately. I was about to say something to Ami when I noticed she wasn't there.

"Ami?" I called, "Ami!" _Where did she go._ I heard her voice to my right and followed it. _Phew… she's still in the shop. _She was talking to 3 guys. One had long purple hair which was past his waist and he also had yellow eyes. The one next to him had short, spikey, brown hair and emerald eyes. And the third guy had midnight blue hair and the same coloured eyes, he looked like he was the 'leader' of them. All 3 of them were each holding a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts and jackets. "Rich people…" I muttered, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Onee-chan!" Ami called when she saw me. "See! See, that's my onee-chan, she's going to be one of the most beautiful girl you will ever see!" She pointed me out to the 3 guys.

"Come on Ami, we need to go."

She ignored me; instead she pulled the blue haired guy to me and demanded us to 'talk'.

"Ami-"

The blue haired guy interrupted me, smirking. "You know," he whispered. "That kid didn't lie."

"I-I…A-Ami we're going." I walked away from him and took Ami's hand.

"Hey," he breathed on my neck.

"G-get away, you pervert!" I put my hand where he had breathed on my neck.

"I was just asking if you intended to leave the shop without paying for that jacket. It looks good on you by the way." He smirked again.

_Crap I forgot about the jacket!_ "N-no I was just about to take it off, and it doesn't look good on me." I hastily pulled the jacket off me and put it back on the rack.

"Yo Ikuto! You coming?" the spiky brown haired guy shouted.

"Just a sec!" Ikuto, the blue haired guy, turned around and shouted, then turned back to me.

"C-come on Ami, we're going home mama is going to get worried."

"Oh, you're mummy's little girl are you?" He teased.

"No!"

"Daddy's little girl then?"

"Ami! We're going!"

"You've said that like 4 times now."

"Get lost!"

"Can't, I've been living here my whole life. I know this place like that back of my hand."

"Then go find a hole and crawl in it!"

"Ooh, angry now are we? Did I make daddy's little girl angry?"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me!" I dragged Ami out of the shop. The nerve of guy. _Who the hell goes breathing on someone else's neck? What happened to the 'personal bubble'? And he had to call me 'daddy's little girl' of all things!_

"Onee-chan," Ami tugged on my skirt, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I wiped my eyes.

"HEY YOU! DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL! WAIT UP!"

"WHAT?" I stopped and spun around. The blue haired guy was jogging up to us, holding a plastic bag from the shop we were just in.

"Here, this is for you." he handed me the bag.

I took the bag and opened it. The black woollen jacket was inside. "Why did you buy this?"

He shrugged, "I saw that you liked it."

"But why are you giving it to me?"

"Cause I can." He shrugged again, "So…are you new in this town?"

I ignored him.

"Which school are you going to then?"

"Why should I tell you, you rich perverted stalker." I muttered the last bit.

"Amu-chan! Ami-chan! What are you doing here?"

I turned around to the source of the sound. My mum. "Um… Ami wanted some candy so I brought her here."

She took a sceptical look at the size of Ami's lolly and then at the bag in my hand. "Amu-chan… you knew we couldn't afford this. It was one of the reasons we moved here in the first place. And now that I've got…" she trailed off.

"Got what?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She saw Ikuto standing next to us. "By any chance are you…"

"Related to Dr. Tsukiyomi Aruto? Yup, he's my father." He finished her sentence for her.

"I thought you look familiar, I just saw your dad you see. He told me a bit about you."

He nodded politely. Who knew _he_ could be polite.

"Well, you've met my two daughters." She smiled, "Amu-chan will be going to your school starting from tomorrow, so I hope you will be able to take care of her."

"I WHAT?"

"You're going to the same school." She rubbed her temples, "We'd better be going now. See you some other time Tsukiyomi-san."

"Amu-chan, wake up it's time for school." My mum shook me on the shoulder.

I rolled to my left on my bed, "Mmpghh…"

"Amu-chan, come on your new school won't be that bad. At least Tsukiyomi-san is there."

_And that is precisely one of the reasons I don't want to go_.

"Amu-chan? Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm…"

"I'll get breakfast ready first then. Don't fall back to sleep." She left the room and closed the door behind her…

…

I rolled over and checked the clock on my wall. 8:23

"SHOOT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I grabbed my new uniform that had been hanging in my closet. It was a short red plaid skirt, a white blouse, a black jacket/blazer looking thing, and a red tie. **(A/N: same one as the anime)** I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, not before passing quickly by our full length mirror which stood in the hallway. **(A/N: no idea why it's there…)**

"Amu-chan would you like breakfast?" my mum handed me a plate with a buttered toast.

I grabbed the toast, shoved it in my mouth and ran out the door. _Crap I'm going to be late._ I finally reached the school after running up the _extremely_ steep hill. _So this is Seiyo Academy… _there were students milling around in the same uniform as me. I looked up at the building, this school was smaller than my previous one but according to the pamphlet my mum got me, they had a lot of better facilities including an indoor swimming pool, tennis courts, and basketball/netball courts.

I accidentally bumped into something and stepped back.

"Hey watch where you're walking!"

I looked around. No one looked like they were talking to me, though I was receiving a few stares.

"Down here!" the voice called again.

I looked down, a short girl with long blonde hair and yellow eyes looked indignantly at me. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Sure you didn't."

"OI RIMA! Over here!" the short girl turned to her left. Another blonde haired girl was waving to her. She walked up to her without saying anything.

"Nice to meet you too." I muttered. I took out my phone and checked the time. I thought I was going to be late… 8:44. Nope I was late, but why is everyone still hanging around? I decided to find the office, I needed to get my timetable anyway.

I walked through hallway by hallway… _where the hell is the freaking office!!_

"Um, are you lost?"

"No." I replied without even looking at who asked.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No."

"Would you like me to take you to the office then?"

I finally turned to see which annoying guy kept on asking me questions. He looked familiar, long purple hair and yellow eyes. "Hey! You're one of those dudes from yesterday."

He laughed, "Yup. Didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi though, most people call me that anyway."

"Hinamori Amu." I replied.

"Thought you'd say no again." He mused. "So would you like me to take you to the office Amu-chan?"

I nodded, "Thanks." I said a bit flustered he called me Amu-chan. "So… what year are you in?" I asked to stop the awkward silence.

"I'm in year 10, you?"

"Same."

"Oh maybe we'll get to be in the same class then." We continued walking awkwardly. "So…" he said after a few minutes. "You just moved here?"

"Yup, my mum, my sister and I."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh. He uh…died."

"I'm sorry." he said meekly.

"It's okay, it was 5 years ago."

"But still, once in your heart, forever in your heart. Here we are, the office." He pointed to a lady at a desk. "Excuse me, Amu-chan is new here. Could she have her timetable?" he asked politely to the lady. She handed him a sheet on paper, who then gave it to me.

I studied my timetable for today

**Period 1- English, room 3.6**

**Period 2- Health, room 2.7**

**Recess**

**Period 3- Science, room 1.4**

**Period 4- Science, room 1.4**

**Lunch**

**Period 5- Geography, room 2.8**

**Period 6- Maths, room 3.2**

_Great I have double science and maths to end the day…_

"Hey, we have most of the classes together. Except for Health, they usually split them into guys and girls." Nagi showed me his.

"Why?" I ask, for the sake of conversation while I continued studying the timetable.

"For obvious reasons."

"Like what?"

"Uhh…the bell's going to go soon; I'll go with you to English since I'm in your class anyway."

"So how was health?" Nagi asked. After English he had walked me to my next class and told me he'd come back and help me around the school.

I cringed, "Inoue-sensei showed us pictures…"

"I see…" he raised his eyebrows.

"What about you?"

"Sensei showed us videos. I'm now scarred for life." He muttered. "Anyway, here's the cafeteria. The food doesn't cost a lot. But I doubt any of us have a stomach to eat something after _that_. Come, I'll introduce you to my friends." He started to walk to the middle of the cafeteria.

"Yo Nagi!" the spiky brown haired guy from yesterday greeted him, "Hey, it's that pretty girl from yesterday!" he grinned. "I'm Souma Kukai." The two blonde haired girls from this morning were sitting on the same table.

"Pretty girl? She looks normal to me." the taller blonde girl said.

I ignored her.

"What's she doing here Nagi?" the short girl asked.

"Amu-chan's going to sit with us, Rima, what else?" Nagi told her, he gestured for me to sit down and sat down himself on another chair.

"Amu-chan?" the short girl, Rima, asked obvious she didn't like me.

"Hinamori Amu, that's my name." I told her. "I'm new here."

"No really?" the tall girl asked sarcastically, "Everyone's already talking about you. So what did you do that got you expelled from your old school? Did you really sle-"

"Utau!" Kukai interrupted, "Ignore her, she's always like that."

"I am not Kukai!" she huffed, "Ikuto's not going to agree anyway."

I sighed. _Oh great… I forgot he goes here. _

A bag was thrown on the table "I'm not going to agree to what?"

"To her," Utau pointed to me "sitting here."

Ikuto looked at me, as if he finally noticed me. "Hey, its daddy's little girl!" he bent down to eye level with me. "So you like you jacket?"

"What jacket?"

"I'm so cut _Amu-chan_," he rested his hand on his chest. "The jacket I bought for you yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"Oh that jacket."

"Yes that jacket." he rolled his eyes and sat down on the seat next to me.

"I guess he doesn't mind after all." Kukai told Utau.

"So how's your mum? She still feeling okay?"Ikuto asked, propping his feet up on the table.

"Why wouldn't she?"I asked.

"She didn't tell you?" he took out and apple and bit into it.

"Tell what?"

"It's not something for me to tell." He shrugged.

* * *

**LPB: the first chapter isn't very exciting but it's gonna get better, at least im hoping i will, more drama XD**

**Please R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**LPB: okay i know i haven't updated in yonks no****w I'M SORRY! i just kept on getting distracted by other stuff like school and what not, but the good thing is im writing again! yay! :P**

******Disclaimer: liLpAndaBear does not own shugo chara!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu POV**

"Onee-chan! I wanna go to the park!" Ami shook my arm. I sighed and put down my pencil.

"Okay Ami..." I wasn't making any progress in my math homework anyway. I had been at Seiyo Academy for a whole week now. Nagi and Kukai were basically my only friends there. Yes, I do hang out with Utau and Rima as well but it's obvious they don't like me very well. And Ikuto, well... all he ever does is tease me and all.

Today was Saturday and our maths teacher had decided to give us a weekend assignment. It was 14 A4 pages long. Did I mention it was14 _double sided_ A4 sheets? Seriously, these teachers think we have no life out of school.

"Don't go too far Ami. Mama's gonna blame me if you get hurt." I called out to her before she ran to the park and began exploring who knows what 5 year old kids explore.

"Kay!" she shouted back to me. I saw a bench nearby and decided to sit on. I rested my back and stretched out my legs and hands. I looked up at the sky; we probably had about an hour before my mother comes back from work. She worked 6 days a week, only resting on Sundays, at a bakery. It didn't give much pay but she told us there was. What she doesn't know is that I knew it wasn't. I mean, how can you expect to pay all the bills, the groceries, the rent, our school fees and all our random needs with just $10 an hour? When I asked if I could work as well to help she insisted that I didn't need to. And why did Ikuto say that she hadn't told us something about her anyway?

"Yo. Why are you sitting here?" speaking of the devil...

"Why can't I sit here? This isn't your bench; it doesn't have your name on it."

"Well..." Ikuto said, "One, I have more claim over this bench since I was the one who sat on it first."

"Pfft." I scoffed, "What sort of reason is that?"

He sat down next to me. I scooted further away from him in case he tried to do anything. "Secondly, I meant why you were here by yourself."

"My sister's here with me." I answered looking the other way purposely to ignore him.

"You're sister? Oh that short brown haired girl..."

"She's only 5 and you expect her to be as tall as you?" I scoffed.

He shrugged and rested his hands behind his head. "So…where is she anyway?"

"She's in the playground with the other kids." I rested my face on my upright hand.

"Either she's not there, or I don't recognise her." I saw him shrug again from the corner of my eye.

I sighed, lifted my head up and looked over at the playground about to point to her. "She's..." I frowned, "not there..."

"I told ya," he smirked "you just didn't believe me."

"She's not there..." I repeated staring at the same spot.

"Yeah... I kind of figured that out already." he said slowly.

_Where is she?_ I swivelled my head around looking for some sign of her. Any sign.

"Oi, Amu." he said.

_Please come out Ami_, I pleaded silently. I searched the entire playground with my eyes, staying at the same spot for a few seconds expecting her to come bouncing out from behind.

"Hello? Earth to Amu?'

_Ami... where are you?_ I closed my eyes, imagining what could have happened to her. _What if she had been kidnapped and the kidnappers had left a note telling us to pay a 20 digit number amount of money to have her back? _

"Daddy's little girl? You there?"

_Or worse, what if she was hit by a car and the driver had sped off, too scared to take responsibility of her death._ An image of Ami appeared. Lying dead on the road, soaked in her own blood, her eyes staring lifelessly up at the sky. I shook the image out of my head_. _

"Helloooooo?

_I'm just imagining things, what happened to Papa wouldn't happen to Ami. Never._

I suddenly felt something come in contact with my lips. I sprang my eyes open. Something blue was obscuring my view. I blinked, trying to get a clearer view. The blue thing hadn't moved. Dammit I wanted to see who the hell dared to throw a stress ball at my face. I blinked again. Is a stress ball supposed to be warm and...wet and... soft? Wait blue... why does this blue look so familiar...

It hit me. Or rather the realization of what was happening slapped me.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I slapped his face. Hard. The blue thing finally moved away. Thank God for that.

"WHAT THE FRICK WAS FOR WOMAN!" he stood up, hand over his cheek where I slapped him.

"You know what!"

"I was waking you up from la-la land!"

"There was no need to ki- to do that!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Slap you awake?"

"You could have poked me _gently_." I emphasised the last word.

"I did and you still were off in la-la land! I was going to tell you, your sister is up on that tree!" he pointed to one of the many trees.

"She's what!"

"I said she's u-"

"I heard what you said!" I interrupted him. "My sister is stuck up on a tree!" I was practically clawing at his shirt, panicking so much.

"How do you know she's stuck?" he asked, pulling my hands off his shirt.

"She's stuck." I gripped on harder.

"Okay, okay. Just ring the fire brigade or something, they'll help her down."

"She's only 5! She's freaking out up there!" I screamed in his face.

He winced. "You're the one freaking out…fine, I'll get her down then."

I watched him head over to the tree, straightening his shirt out at the same time. I followed him.

"Onee-chan! Help! I'm stuck!" Ami yelled from who knows how many metres high above the ground she was. I felt dizzy myself looking up that high.

Ikuto took off his jacket. I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your sister's ass." he muttered.

"You're not really climbing that far up are you?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged, "If a 5 year old can do it, why can't I? Besides weren't you the one who were telling me to go save your sister?"

"I did?"

"Girls." I heard him mutter. "After all you do for them..."

"What?" _Did he just say..._

"Nothing." he muttered again before placing both his hands onto the branch above his head and then swinging his feet up.

How did Ami get up there anyway?

I watched him climb further up. His hands would grab onto a higher branch and then he would swing his legs up again, he did this all the way to the top, where Ami was. He swore once though, when his shirt got caught on a branch, he had to rip the fabric to get free, but then when he yanked his arm up, he hit another branch causing him to swear colourfully once again.

After 10 minutes of watching him climb, he finally managed to get back down holding on to Ami. She ran to me and started crying onto my jeans.

"Um... thanks Ikuto." _Man did that sound weird. Since when do I thank him for anything?_ I knelt down and patted Ami's head. Looking over her shoulder I saw that Ikuto was still in the same position as before when he landed down. He was inspecting his hand; I saw a hint of blood. "Ikuto, you're bleeding."

"No, really?" he asked sarcastically.

I walked over to him, knelt down, and grabbed his hand, inspecting it. Back at home when we were little, if our mother ever saw us bleeding, it would instantly mean a Winnie the Pooh bandage.

"You know Amu, if you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked." he said whilst smirking.

"Shut up, not everything is about you." I muttered, wetting a tissue and gently dabbing it the blood away. **(A/N: no idea where she got the wet tissue, we can just use our imagination :P)**

"Huh… just a few second ago you were shouting at me, and now you're all over me." Ikuto mused.

"I am not all over you!"

He raised an eyebrow. Okay I guess I sorta am, _but _that's only because I'm cleaning his hand. Nothing else. And I was only shouting at him because he kis- HE KISSED ME! My hand moved away from his automatically, and came in contact with his face once again.

"Hey! Now what was that for?"

"F-for kissing me!"

"Who cares, it's not like it's your first time… it isn't right?" He added when he saw I wasn't moving.

"Of course it wasn't! I've been kissed before!" _Well, that is if you count your grandma's dog licking your whole face. No way was I telling him that though._

"It was just a kiss anyway, like I said, who cares." He rubbed his red cheek.

_Who cares? I do! Every kiss that a girl receives stays in their memory! Especially their first one! _I nodded instead, still glaring at him.

I felt a sudden throb in my chest. _What was that?

* * *

_

**Monday- School**

"So... Hinamori-san, just to let you know…Ikuto-sama, Kukai-sama and Nagihiko-sama are all off limits for you." Saaya, a girl who happened to be in every single one of my classes, announced.

_What the heck?_ I got dragged away from my lab bench just so she could say this?

"They're all taken." She folded her arms.

"Uhuh…" I glanced back at the bench where Nagi was waiting for us. We were paired up as lab partners.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Ikuto-sama, Kukai-sama and Nagihiko-sama are all taken." She pointed her chin out.

"Oh yea? Are you dating all three of them at the same time?" I scoffed.

"N-No, just stay away from them! Or else I-"

"Whatever." I walked back towards the lab bench.

"What did she want?" Nagi asked.

"I dunno, wasn't listening half the time." I helped him pour the acid into the test tube.

I sat down at our table, Rima and Utau sat on the complete opposite side of it and glared at me at annoyance. I was spared from their silent harassment when Nagi, Kukai and Ikuto walked up to our table. They looked unusually happy.

Rima and Utau changed their expressions immediately. "Hey, what happened?" Utau asked.

"Our sport class gets to go to camp next week." Kukai explained.

"So what?" Rima asked, "We already knew that a few weeks ago and you guys weren't as happy as you are now."

Ikuto smirked. He and the other 2 guys looked as if they were 5 and were just given the best present ever.

"What's so good about that?" I asked. "It's just camp."

"It's not just camp, Amu-chan." Nagi told me while Rima glared at me. "It's _camp_. No school for 1 whole week, instead we get to head off to the beach, our whole class."

"And get this…" Kukai paused as if for a dramatic effect, "the teachers decided we were _responsible enough_ to not need to supervise us."

"Wait." Rima interrupted them. "So no teachers are going?" she sneaked a glance at Nagi.

"Nope." Ikuto said, grinning. "We get to do whatever we want for 5 whole days and _4 nights_."

I rolled my eyes, _shesh that's all he ever thinks about_.

"What's wrong _Amu_? Jealous of the girls in our sports class?" he teased.

"Pfft! As if! I'll rather jump off a bridge." _More like Utau and Rima are jealous…_

"And I'll be there to catch you." He continued teasing. My heart fluttered for a second. I fanned myself with my hand, it was hot here in the cafeteria.

"I'd rather you don't, there would be a reason that I jumped in the first place." I commented and then picked up my bag heading off to my next class as the bell rang. I saw Nagi follow me out and he jogged up to catch up to me.

"What do we have next?" I asked, since we figured out we were in all the same classes as each other, other than health and sport."

He checked his timetable and moaned, "Health."

"How fun!" I said sarcastically.

Nagi sighed, "At least we have a different topic. Mental and Physical Diseases is a more comfortable subject than uhh… Reproduction."

I nodded in agreement. When I walked into the classroom the teacher was already writing stuff up on the board. I sat down at my seat ignoring glares from the sensei and Rima, I stared at the board not bothered to take notes.

'Diseases' she had written on the board, underneath she wrote a list; 'Melanoma, Lung Cancer, Leukemia, Breast Cancer…'

"So what are some symptoms?" Inoue-sensei asked.

A few of the girls shouted out answers to her. "Weight loss.", "Unusual bleeding or discharge.", "Fevers.", "Feeling weak or tired."

"Good, good." She nodded and wrote them on the board as well. I stared at the clock for the rest of the lesson, watching the seconds tick by.

The rest of the day went by as usual, walking with Nagi to class, Kukai high fiving me and Ikuto teasing me in the hallway.

Finally the bell rung for the end of school, saving us from another monotone lecture in Language. I waved bye to Nagi before sprinting out the door. Mum had sent me a text saying she was going to the doctors again to get a blood test so I would have to pick up Ami. I was nearly out of the gates when two figures blocked my way. I sighed when I saw who it was.

"Hinamori… why is Kukai always around you?" Utau asked menacingly.

"Nagi too." The shorty, Rima added.

"You don't deserve to hang around them. You-"

Utau was cut off by another voice, "Hi Utau and Rima!" a little boy had ran up to us. He had yellow eyes and his hair was blue, just like Ikuto's.

"Yoru!" Utau exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Ikuto nii-san's picking me up today!" He smiled happily.

"Huh…" Utau said before turning back to me. "So, Hinamori-san as I was saying before I was interu-"

"Hey Yoru what cha doing here?" Kukai walked up to us, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

The little boy, Yoru, turned to him, "Ikuto nii-san's picking me up!" he said again.

Kukai frowned. "Okay… he's still at his locker, I'll go with you to find him." He gestured to Yoru who skipped up to him and they both headed back to the building.

"So…" Utau started again, "as I was saying, you sho-"

"Hey look who it is! Hoshina and shorty!" Ikuto slapped the back of Utau.

Rima's eyes narrowed, "I am not short."

"Sure you are!" Ikuto laughed.

"Urghh! Stop interrupting me!" Utau shouted in frustration, her hands in fists.

"Hey!" Ikuto took a step back and lifted his hands up. "Just because I'm not Kukai doesn't mean you should shout at me."

"Feel free to move out of my way anytime." I rolled my eyes at them. "It's not as if I'm late to pick up my sis."

The 3 of them turned to face me. "Aww does daddy's little girl be good and pick up her helpless little sister?" Ikuto asked, pretending to care.

"For the last time, do not call me that you idiot." I glared at him and pushed through them. Finally, I'm out. I started down the road, where the kindergarten was. But once again, before I even took a step, someone stepped in front of me.

* * *

**LPB: not very exciting either BUT it will get better when we reach the plot hopefully, yet again.**

**Please R&R by pressing the yellow bubble thingymabob and the blue words!  
**


End file.
